thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
One in a Million
One in a Million is the season finale of The Challenge XXX: Dirty 30. Description The Finalists brave the elements and extreme altitude as they race through the mountains of Argentina with a million dollars in prize money at stake. At the finish line, TJ has one last dirty trick up his sleeve. Final Challenge Location: Ruinas del Quilmes, Salta, Argentina For the final challenge, players will compete in a series of timed checkpoints full of unpredictable twists and turns. First place players will receive $450,000 each, second will receive $35,000 each, and third will receive $15,000 each. To kick off the final challenge, players were tasked with jumping 20,000 feet out of an airplane. Players would then continue on through the course with the help of video clues from TJ. Stage 1 Stage: The Donation Players must run to the top of the ruins and donate a salt gem. At the top players must wait for the next member of the opposite sex available in order to continue. They must then run back down and donate 30 stones to the apacheta pile in order to stop their time. Results: Stage 2 Stage: Bola On Over From behind the designated line, pairs must toss their bola onto a pole. After each failed attempt the player must take a shot of fermented llama's milk. Once a pair has hooked their bola their time will be stopped. Dirty Deed: The winners from Stage 1 must assign one of the other pairs an extra bola to toss onto their pole. Results: Stage 3 Stage: One Track Mind The winning pair from the last stage will separate and choose two new partners. The pairs will race to collect puzzle pieces to complete their board. Once the puzzle is completed their time will be stopped. Results: The Double Cross Players will once again compete as individuals and draw from The Double Cross. The player who pulls the double cross may assign a five minute time penalty to the player of their choosing from the same sex. Results: Stage 4 Stage: Totem Recall Players must each race to find an emblem somewhere in the canyon that will allow them to complete the design of a totem pole. In order to retrieve their emblem they must climb to the top of the canyon using climbing gear. They must also memorize the pattern on a totem pole within the course in order to complete their puzzle. If a player's puzzle is incorrect they must run back to the totem pole before attempting again. Results: Stage 5 Stage: Smoke House The winners from the last stage will now separate and choose two new partners. Each pair must run into a smoky structure and feel around until they can discover the word on the wall. Once they believe they know the word they must run outside and write the word on a board. If the pair guesses correctly, their time will be stopped but if they are incorrect they must run back inside before trying again. Results: Dirty Deed The winners from Stage 5 will assign one player of the same sex to sleep on the ground all night while the other finalists will enjoy a comfortable bed. Dirty Deed: Stage 6 Stage: Going Out with a Bang Players must each put on safety gear and hold onto a sled that is being pulled by a truck for as long as they can and then run to the finish line. If they drop prematurely, they must run the remaining distance. TJ would later reveal that he would not be announcing the winners until the reunion. Results: Sneak Peeks 'Sinister Sudoku' Official Sneak Peek The Challenge XXX MTV 'The Final Double-Cross' Official Sneak Peek The Challenge XXX MTV 'Going Out with a Bang' Official Sneak Peek The Challenge XXX MTV Category:XXX: Dirty 30 Episodes